1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device for being connected to an expansion card, and a combination of the connecting device and the expansion card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A casing of a common server is typically flat to facilitate stacking one on top of another, thereby reducing occupied space. However, this results in limitation of a space between the casing and a circuit board disposed inside the casing, such that a common expansion card cannot be vertically installed on the circuit board, and a riser card is needed for redirecting the expansion card so that the expansion card can be arranged parallel to the circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, for conveniently installing an expansion card (not shown), a riser bracket 91 is generally used to first fix a riser card 92 thereon. Then, the expansion card is connected to the riser card 92 and fixed on the riser bracket 91 to form an expansion card combination. Next, the expansion card combination is installed on a circuit board (not shown) of a server (not shown). However, the usual manner for fixing the riser card 92 on the riser bracket 91 requires a plurality of screws 93 for fastening the riser card 92 on the riser bracket 91, and the screws 93 need to be turned one by one with a tool when being tightened and loosened. This not only requires a relatively long working time, but may also adversely affect the fastening stability if the screws 93 are defective in quality.